


Captive Audience

by KORsimp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Nipple Clamps, No Plot, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape, Sex Toys, Vibrators, but still wanted to write, duh choking; this is a kylo ren fanfic after all, guilty pleasure; don't judge, i don't even know where to start, i have sinned, idk what else; i'll tag as I go along, just sex scenes i didn't want to put in my other fics, like literal actual rape, lord forgive me, please don't come at me; i cannot make it anymore clear how fucked up this is going to be, this is such a shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KORsimp/pseuds/KORsimp
Summary: After catching his eye at work, Kylo Ren decides to bring you home with him. Little does he know, you turn out to be more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, honestly I hope no one ever reads this (especially god), but this has been a fantasy of mine. I like writing rough stuff in my other fics, but could never bring myself to write actual rape in any of them (Not So Sterile and the other Knights of Ren fics I'm writing), because I put a lot of thought and time into the characters and didn't think this stuff fit into my stories or their personalities.... butttt I still wanted to write it so here it is.
> 
> In case you missed the tags, this fic will have rape in it... probably a lot. If you did read the tags, they're just going to get rougher. Please don't read this if that is not your thing, and please don't shame me for writing this! 
> 
> Also, apparently 62% of women have rape fantasies ???? I thought I was an absolute freak, but I've found out it's actually pretty common, and even a coping mechanism for some people. These fantasies can be enjoyed on safe websites like ao3, or in role play with a TRUSTED sexual partner that you have given explicit and specific consent to in terms of these things. I don't condone these actions in real life, and I would act much differently in this scenario in real life (unless if was actually Kylo Ren lol)
> 
> Anyways, you know what's up. If you're still reading this note, I'm assuming you're going to continue reading and I hope you enjoy :)

You awoke, dazed and confused. You opened your eyes, but you couldn’t see anything—black silk wrapped around your head, effectively cutting out your vision. You took a deep breath, trying not to freak out. It became hard not to do that when you realized you were bound. Tightly.

A soft mattress lay under you. You tried to sit, but quickly realized that wasn’t an option. Your wrists and ankles were bound, spread eagle. You kicked and tugged with all your might, but they hardly gave an inch. How the fuck did you get there?

The mattress dipped at your side. You froze. “I’m so glad you’re awake,” a deep voice said, obviously male. You knew that voice, but couldn’t place from where. Gentle fingers brushed your cheek.

You reared back. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

The man sighed. “Don’t be like that, babe.” Babe? This guy was insane. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Before you could mutter the string of curses on the tip of your tongue, something started buzzing. You groaned when you realized something was wedged in your cunt. And it was vibrating.

There was a fucking vibrator in you!

Writhing, you tried to push it out, but that just made you feel it even more, rough ridges sliding against your walls. You tugged frantically, trying to escape the cuffs on each of your limbs. Despite your confusion and fear, pressure built in your belly.

“No, no, no,” you sobbed, pulling against the restraints again, and again, nothing.

“Shhh,” the man hummed. “I know you want this.”

You shook your head furiously. “Get it out of me!”

“I will,” he said. You calmed slightly. “Once you cum for me.”

You began tugging again, even harder this time, desperate. Something to your side clicked, and the toy seated in you started shaking harder, stealing the wind from your lungs. You hadn’t orgasmed in so long, and against your will, you felt it building inside you, every drop of blood you had pooling between your legs. You bit down on your lip, refusing to let any sounds escape. You tried to push your legs together, but that just made it worse, egging on the building heat in your abdomen. You tried to ignore how impossibly _good_ it felt.

When a huge hand landed between your breasts, you tried to buck it off of you, but whoever it was, was much stronger than you. He pressed you further down into the mattress, restricting any movement.

With his other hand, he pinched a nipple between the pads of his fingers. You hissed. “Get off me, you fucking creep!”

His fingers twisted and tugged, working it expertly. “Oh, hush. Be a good girl and just enjoy this,” he said, his hand switching its attention to the other. You wanted to scream at him, but then you realized with horror, that your nipples were hardening, erect under his touch. Your eyes rolled back in your head, and you were glad, for once, that your face was half covered from him.

Your body was _reacting_ to him. That was when you felt warm liquid dripping from your cunt. “Fuck,” you gritted out. It felt really good. When he pulled back on one nipple especially hard, then releasing, letting your tit jiggle back into place, you gasped. You were ashamed—you shouldn’t be responding like this too him, but his fingers on your tits and the vibrator in your pussy, it was hard to focus on anything except chasing your release. “It’s just biology,” you reminded yourself.

You could feel him smirking. “That’s right, baby. You can’t resist me.” But you tuned him out. Which proved to be really difficult when something cold and hard pinched down on one nipple. You couldn’t help the scream that tore from your lips. Nipple clamps? You shook under the pain radiating from the small bundle to the rest of your body. Another bore down on your other nipple, and you felt your every muscle tense, heart beating so fast it surely shook the bed.

“Fucking shit,” you cursed, in pain, but you couldn’t ignore the way the clamps translated from agony to ecstasy on the way to your clit. You moaned. You felt your cheeks redden. You shouldn’t be enjoying this. And yet, here you were, cunt dripping onto the comforter below you, back arching, breasts screaming for attention.

With a pleasured sigh--that quickly turned into a moan--you decided to just enjoy it. The man wasn’t letting you go until you came, so why ignore the undeniable euphoria taking over your body.

Something to the side of the bed clicked loudly, and a small flash of light pierced your blindfold. You gasped. “Are you taking pictures of me?”

He hummed. “Yes.” And he took another. “But don’t worry. They’re just for you and me to enjoy. I’d never show them to anyone.”

You growled, legs shaking. “You sound like a real upstanding citizen.” All he did was chuckled and snap a few more pictures from different angles, the flash making you cringe harder every time.

Finally, he sat back on the bed, this time between your legs. From this angle, you felt even more exposed, but there wasn’t a fucking thing in the world you could do about it.

When he turned the vibrator up another setting, you made a noise that was inhuman, hips bucking up into nothing as the sensations drove you wild. Between that, and the deliciously painful prickles from the clamps on your nipples, you were teetering right on the edge of release, but you needed something, anything, to touch you… There.

“You want me to touch you, baby?” he asked, as if reading your mind. You shook your head, flexing your thighs as if that could bring you to completion. Tears soaked the blindfold. You could feel him frowning down at you. “Come on, don’t be a brat. This could be over if you just asked me nicely.”

“Fuck you,” you spat.

In response, he turned it up another setting, and you were sure your soul left you. Your body twitched all over. If you didn’t come soon, you might actually die. Was that even possible? It fucking felt like it.

He exhaled sharply. “Either you can ask nicely, or I’ll leave you here, dripping and sobbing, desperate for release for the rest of the night.”

You whimpered. He wouldn’t be so cruel. But this was a man who’d kidnapped you and roped you up in his basement to torture you. Yes, he _would_ be so cruel.

Heat burned outwards from between your legs until it encompassed you completely. It was taking all your strength to hold back. You didn’t want to cum for this man. Every inch of you ached, a layer of sweat forming on your skin as you writhed uselessly, chasing what you needed but shouldn't want. But no matter how close you got, you needed just _one_ more thing.

You held it off as long as you could, but when you heard his footsteps retreating, you sobbed, “Please.”

His footsteps still, and you held your breath, a moan caught in your throat. “What was that?” he asked in a condescending tone that made you hate him even more.

Ignoring shame—unable to focus on anything besides release—you gave in. “Please, sir, make me cum.” You weren’t sure where the honorific came from, but it was not wasted. A second later, the bed shook under his weight, and his hands gripped your thighs. Before you could beg and embarrass yourself further, his lips clamped down on your clit, wet and soft against your twitching nub. Moaning in time with you, he sucked your clit through his teeth, and when his tongue flicked over it, you screamed.

Lightening ignited your nerves, leaving each of them sizzling as you arched off the bed, curses spilling from your lips as your orgasm wrecked you. He pulled back, humming in delight as he watched you come apart.

“Good girl,” he said in a tone so deep and authoritative that it drew out your release, your walls clenching down on the toy inside of you. Your breathing slowly returned to normal as he plucked the vibrator out of you with nasty, wet noises.

You couldn’t even feel ashamed because you felt so fucking good. It was the best orgasm of your life, and you didn’t even know who’d given it to you.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked as he tore off the blindfold, the light blinding you. You blinked out, squinting, trying to take in your surroundings. Your blurry eyes made out that you were in a stone basement somewhere, but were otherwise useless, still wet with tears. When your eyes finally focused, they landed on the man who held you captive.

“K-Kylo?” you asked, bewildered. Kylo Ren was an attending surgeon where you worked as a receptionist. Like every woman in the hospital—and some men—you had a huge crush on him. Who could blame you? He was hot and huge and tall and smart and… No, that was a different man. It couldn’t be the man who had you tied down, naked, in a bed in his basement.

But he nodded, and your stomach rolled. It was him. He ran a hand through your hair, gently, lovingly. Your mind tried to process what was happening, but nothing made any fucking sense.

“Hi, baby. Don’t be scared, okay?” He kept stroking your hair, and you tried not to lean into it. It felt… good.

“Where am I?”

His eyes glittered. “You’re at our home.”

You gulped. “Our… home?”

He smiled. “Yes. Do you want me to show you?”

Not blinking, you nodded once.

He reached to your ankles, fingers lingering in the buckles holding you captive. You held your breath, waiting for the feeling of release. But it didn’t come. He was staring at you.

“If I let you loose, you’re not going to do anything stupid.” When you didn’t answer, he frowned, his nails digging into your skin. “Right?”

You winced, nodding. He sighed, then undid your ankles. Leaning over your body, he followed suit with your wrists.

You were free. You didn’t even think, just balled your hand into a fist and slammed into his cheek. Your hand ached, pain biting every inch of it. Physically, Kylo was hardly fazed. But mentally?

He couldn’t have transformed faster. His expression turned dark. You didn’t even have time to think ‘shit’ before he was straddling your waist. His huge hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing until your eyes bugged out of their sockets.

“You stupid, _stupid_ whore!” he screamed, spit flying into your face as he bore down on you. Your hands clung to his wrists, trying to pull him off, but it was useless. You were getting lightheaded—fast—and you weren’t sure how long you could stay awake with that small amount of oxygen. You tried pleading to him to get off, but nothing came out, the force of his hand soaking up any words.

Above you like this, Kylo looked like the devil. Every feature that you once found attractive on him was glaring down at you, a slap in the face. Some taste in men you had.

Your eyes rolled back in your head. When he realized you were on the brink of passing out, he loosened his grip, enough to stay conscious, but not enough to breathe comfortably.

By the neck, he pulled your upper body a foot off the bed before slamming you back down, knocking the already very limited wind out of you.

“Are you going to do that again?” he asked, thumb pressing into your artery. You shook your head as much as you could, trying to show him you meant it. “Say it!” he screamed. Your mouth opened, but nothing but choked breath escaped. He loosened his grip again, hand just resting on your throat—not choking, but a reminder. A warning.

You swallowed oxygen as much as you could, glaring up into his expecting eyes. Your silence provoked him, and his hand started to tighten again, but you yelled, “No, I won’t! I swear!”

He stared down at you, the two of you at a standstill. He didn’t know if he could trust you, and you didn’t know if you _would_ do it again.

Finally, he sighed. “Say you’re sorry.”

You pursed your lips. “No.”

You heard it before you felt it. His other hand cracked down on your cheek, whipping your head to the side and igniting fire on your skin. You choked out a sob, hand falling to your face to comfort it. You could already feel a welt forming.

“Apologize, you fucking slut!” His hand raised again, and you flinched.

Before he could hit you again, you cried out, “I’m sorry.”

Hand frozen in the air, he stared down at you. A single tear trailed down your cheek. He watched it fall to the pillow below you. It seemed to placate him. Slightly.

He sighed, releasing your throat, opting to grip at your hair instead. He tugged up, and you had no choice but to follow, or let him rip out your hair. Wincing, you slid off the bed, nearly running to keep up with his long strides as he all but dragged you to the bottom of the stairs.

Releasing you, he grabbed a flannel robe from a hook on the wall, and shoved it into your shaking arms. You pulled it around you, never taking your eyes off him. At least he had the decency to not stare at your body before you pulled it on. He nodded, and you followed him up the stairs. You were still shaking with confusion, with your mind-blowing release, and mostly fear, but he was moving too fast for you to process anything.

At the next to last step, he turned so quickly you lost your balance. His huge hands jutted out, catching your shoulders before you fell backwards down the stairs. You were breathless when he stared into your eyes.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” he said, voice unforgiving. “It won’t work, and you _will_ regret it.”

Feebly, you nodded. When he seemed pleased with your level of fear, his expression softened infinitesimally and stepped through the door. You followed, wincing as the sunlight burnt your eyes.

It was a modest, but beautiful cabin. The basement opened up into a living room, complete with a fireplace, that led into the kitchen. There were a couple of other doors—a bathroom and maybe a garage. A staircase ran up the side of the house, leading up to what you assumed were bedrooms. Is that where he sleeps?

Your heart started racing when you looked out the front windows.

A forest.

“Yes,” he said smugly. You hadn’t realized you’d spoken out loud. Gripping your hand, he pulled you out the front door and onto his quaint front porch. Dense trees stretched as far as you could see in every direction. Save for a small dirt path, there was nothing to indicate any way out of here. “The forest stretches thirty miles in every direction.” He turned to you. “Don’t try to escape. You’ll get lost, and I’ll have to come find you. And punish you.”

Your pulse thrummed in your ears. You didn’t know the first thing about wilderness survival. You had no idea where you were and no idea how to escape. You didn’t even have shoes for fuck’s sake. You were trapped.

Finally, you got the courage to speak. “So, what, Kylo? You’re going to keep me prisoner here until you get bored of me?”

His shoulder relaxed, lips curling upwards. He placed a hand on your sore cheek, and you didn’t back away.

“I could never get bored of you.”

Your knees shook. You were unsure if that was a good thing or bad thing. “Kylo,” you breathed, barely a whisper. “You can’t keep me here forever.”

“Yes, I can.” His thumb stroked your cheek gently. “I’ll feed you, keep you healthy. Once I can trust you, I’ll let you upstairs. You’ll like it here. And we can be together forever.”

You were sure that you were dreaming—having a nightmare. There was no way that Kylo Ren, the sweet doctor that you’d had a crush on forever, had drugged you and brought you to his sex dungeon cabin in the middle of the woods. You’d always wanted him, sexually, but this? You couldn’t wrap your head around it.

He was insane. Dangerous. Unhinged. You would never be able to overpower him and escape, and even if you did, you would never be able to navigate the woods.

But did you want to? The more you thought about it, the more conflicted you became.

His eyes drank you in, eager for your reaction. Your shoulders shrugged, and you smiled up at him.

“Okay. Sounds good.”


End file.
